This invention relates generally to golf swing training devices and, more particularly, to devices that can be applied to any golf club to inform the golfer of the orientation of the golf club face during the stroke.
The use of golf swing training devices has been known for a long time and the following United States Patents disclose various types of known golf club swing training devices: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,414,267 (Engle et al.); 3,549,300 (Pelz); 3,565,444 (LaRocca); 4,103,896 (Lorang); 4,569,525 (Folger); 4,576,378 (Backus); 5,152,533 (Radakovich); 5,165,683 (Beutler); 5,184,825 (Ruth).
The apparatus disclosed by Engle et al., is a device that consists of an extension applied to the handle end of a golf club and a stand-alone, flexible rod that positions a target in front of the player. The target is vertically adjustable on the flexible rod and has a receptacle located at its center point for receiving the extension affixed to the golf club. When the player swings correctly, the player will engage the target receptacle during his downswing and will capture the target on the extension portion. Carrying away the target on the extension of the golf club following the downswing indicates to the player that his swing is correct. If the player swings incorrectly, he will simply knock the target off the flexible rod. Only when the player's wrists are cocked correctly will he engage the receptacle in the target during his downswing.
The apparatus disclosed by Pelz is a putter that enables the putter head to be aligned with the player's body during the swing. The putter shaft is designed to be attached to the forward end of the putter head, rather than near the back end of the putter head as is normally done. The putter shaft is segmented such that the player can see the top portion of the putter head when grasping the shaft. On the top portion of the putter are markings that the player visually aligns with markings on the shaft in order to achieve a desired putter inclination.
The apparatus disclosed by LaRocca is a device that attaches to the golf club near the head and which includes collapsible wings that maximally increase air resistance at the start of the golfer's downswing, but which open up and minimize air resistance just prior to golf club head impact with the ball. The LaRocca device utilizes the principle of drag to have the wing elements of the attachment oriented so that the leading edge of the wings are ninety degrees to club motion, i.e., at the maximum angle of attack. As the club is swung downward, the angle of attack is reduced so that just before impact with the ball, the leading edge of the wing is parallel to the line of flight of the club head and the ball, i.e., the angle of attack is zero degrees. Such an artificial means of increasing the golfer's speed of swing permits the golfer to train and tune his swing.
The device disclosed by Lorang attaches to the upper golf club shaft and monitors the force applied to the golf club shaft by the off-target hand, i.e., the dominant hand of the player. Usually, too much force is applied by the dominant hand of the player in swinging the golf club resulting in a poor golf stroke. The Lorang device monitors the force exerted by the off-target hand and activates some warning means (e.g., visual, audio, etc.) to the player whenever this force exceeds some predetermined threshold. Repetitive use of this device trains the player to reduce the force of his dominant hand.
The device disclosed by Folger is a non-conventional golf club consisting of four differently colored sides, including a pyramid-shaped cap with four colored sides, which correspond to different orientations of the golf club. If the player is holding and gripping the golf club in the correct position and attitude during his swing while maintaining correct body stance, he should see only one color. Any deviation from that correct grip will result in another color appearing in the player's peripheral vision and subsequently in his line of sight as the club approaches the golf ball. Also, an alignment pointer is affixed to the club head face extending perpendicularly outward to indicate the line of flight of the ball.
The device disclosed by Backus comprises an airfoil that is adjustably mounted along the club shaft and whose surface area is oriented in the plane of the face of the club head but located behind the club. As the club is swung downward, drag is created against the airfoil causing a torque to develop which tends to rotate the club in a counterclockwise direction (for a right-handed player). This rotation automatically pronates the player's hands so that the club head is at a proper angle relative to the ball when the club face strikes the ball. Removable plugs in the surface of the airfoil allow for adjusting the torque force.
The device disclosed by Radakovich is a golf club sighting device that is mounted at the tip of the club shaft, at the grip end. The sighting device has arrows indicating the target direction for the player to use. The device consists of wing-shaped member which does not fully encircle the left hand. On the upper surface of the wing are arrows and other indicators used for sighting. This particular sighting device can be substituted and/or used in conjunction with other sighting devices located along the club shaft. These other devices also have sight markings on their upper surfaces that the player uses to align his sight with. Some of these devices are contained to the tip of the golf club, fitting on the top in a cap fashion.
The device disclosed by Beutler consists of two wings hinged along the golf club shaft that collapse together during the player upswing and open up to introduce maximum drag during the player downswing. The grip of the golf club is spring loaded to maintain the wings perpendicular to the swing plane throughout the entire stroke, to maintain a counterclockwise rotational force on the golf club shaft and to restore the wings to their starting position following each stroke.
The device disclosed by Ruth is a sail that is attached to the golf club that increases the air resistance during the golf stroke. The sail is adjustably mounted to provide a resistance surface, being located over the club head/club shaft interface. A balanced mounting ensures that the sail will not rotate around the club shaft during use.
Although the aforementioned prior art devices appear suitable for their intended purposes, they nevertheless suffer from one or more of the following drawbacks: they are not suitable for use with a conventional golf club, they do not accurately simulate real world conditions, they are complex and/or are cumbersome in construction and they are not easy to use.